In electronic switching power supplies, a number of conditions could result in excess output current as, for example, where a short circuit is developed across the output. This excess current can damage components such as output diodes and transformers. In some systems, excess current is unlikely and no extra protection is employed. Frequently however, some means of protection is desirable and is accomplished by known techniques which include the following: (1) a foldback current limiter is used in the transformer secondary circuit and typically requires a series resistor, a transistor, a reference voltage means, and an amplifier; or (2) a maximum current limit is employed on the primary side with an undervoltage feedback detector to force the control loop into a "hiccup" mode. These techniques have significant disadvantages. The first requires a number of output components and places series elements in the output loop. If there are a plurality of secondaries, the described components are required for each output circuit which needs protection. Therefore, the first technique is costly and introduces more sources of failure and lost efficiency. The second technique allows the output circuit or circuits to be severely stressed during shorts or large overloads on the power supply output. During that time, the supply draws high current from the power source, thereby putting large current pulses on line and possibly causing interference with other equipment. Clearly, it would be desirable to provide for current limiting in a manner similar to the first technique, but without the forementioned disadvantages.